


the one with the brojobs

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, brojobs, idiots being in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the brojobs

**Author's Note:**

> pre/around the same time as Hal/Wally.

The first time it happens they’re drunk, mouths stained red and green from jello shots. They both struck out magnificently at _both_ parties they went to and when Dick stumbles into Wally’s bed thinking it’s his own, his jeans halfway down to his knees, Wally looks up at him and gives him this lopsided grin and says, “I have an idea.”

Wally’s ideas are always great -- like that time they made M&M cereal when they were all out of Fruit Loops -- so Dick just shrugs and goes with it, kicks his pants off the rest of the way and climbs into Wally’s bed with him. 

Kissing is weird at first because there’s the tiniest hint of stubble on Wally’s chin and Wally’s lips are dry and cracked and not slathered in sticky lipgloss, but Dick still makes a little noise when Wally gets his tongue in his mouth and after a few minutes of that he’s hard against Wally’s hip and Wally’s giggling against his mouth, his fingers pressed to the back of Dick’s neck. 

“Is this weird?” Dick stops to ask and Wally slaps him on the back of the head.

“Dickie,” Wally says. “I’ve known you since I was ten.”

He says it like that explains everything, like that makes it okay when Dick groans into his pillow when Wally reaches into his boxers and takes his dick out and starts jerking him off.

“C’mon,” Wally giggles. “You’re not the only one that didn’t get laid.”

And that’s how Dick ends up with his hands down Wally’s pants and fucking Wally’s hand like it’s good enough to be his own. It’s stronger than any girls, almost _better_ , and Dick comes so fast he’s almost embarrassed about it, until Wally spills right after him. 

“Gross,” he says, rolling onto his back and grabbing a t-shirt from the floor. He has no idea which one of them it belongs to and now they _definitely_ have to figure out how to do laundry. 

“Mm,” Wally says. “And awesome.”

“I don’t wanna move,” Dick says, flopping back over, and Wally just starfishes out and pushes him right off. Dick lands face first into the disgusting carpet.

“Oops,” Wally says, staring down at him over the side of his bed, grinning. “Sorry, babe. Bed’s not big enough for the two of us.” 

Dick just groans and pulls the sheet off of Wally’s bed passes out on the floor. 

 

: : :

 

The second time it’s finals week and Wally’s popping so many Adderall it’s making _Dick_ go crazy. Normally he’s the only one who can handle Wally’s very specific amount of energy, but between the stress of finals and not having any time to leave the dorm or get drunk or go dancing, they’re both going stir crazy. 

“I have an idea,” Dick says this time and that’s how he ends up with Wally’s mouth on his dick, laughing about how he finally found a way to shut him up. Wally just holds his middle finger up and swallows Dick down so far that Dick almost bites his tongue off. 

It’s a little weird, looking down and seeing Wally between his legs and not someone with long, shiny hair and lipstick, but it feels just as good, maybe even better because Wally knows all the things he likes because there’s pretty much nothing they don’t talk about. 

When Dick feels that familiar tingle and knows he’s close to coming he tries to warn Wally, but Wally just stares up at him and refuses to pull off and Dick squeezes his eyes shut and comes in his mouth, clenching the sheets beneath his fists as he feels Wally swallow and swallow around him. 

Afterward, he figures that shouldn’t have surprised him; Wally’s always liked things a little messy. 

 

: : :

 

Dick repays the favor on spring break when the girls they hooked up with ditch them. He drags Wally through the bodies of people dancing and into the bathroom, kisses him to the beat of the bass, then drops to his knees and drags Wally’s board shorts down, looks up at Wally as he takes his dick in his mouth. 

It’s _definitely_ weird, but Dick’s been thinking about it ever since Wally went down on him. What he’d taste like, what he’d feel like in his mouth, if he could take all of him. It _is_ weird, but even still, Dick thinks he kind of likes it. Maybe it’s all the fruity drinks and the sun getting to him, but he thinks he might not mind doing this a lot. The look on Wally’s face is _crazy_ and Dick wonders if he looked like that when Wally was going down on him, wonders if it’s always like this or if it’s just good because they’re best bros. Then he wonders idly if he’d like doing this for anyone else, not just for Wally, and that’s when Wally comes, totally without warning, and Dick gags on it because he wasn’t expecting it, stands up and shoves Wally in the shoulder.

“Sorry,” Wally giggles. “You just looked so into it.”

Dick rolls his eyes and spits into the sink. Wally’s not wrong, but he’s still a jerk.

 

: : :

 

“Hey Wally,” Dick says one night when they’re both supposed to be studying for a biology exam, but Dick’s mind keeps wandering to that morning before class, how Wally jerked off while Dick rubbed off on his ass and then they just got up and went to class like they didn’t _smell_ like each other. 

“Yeah?” Wally asks him, three twizzlers hanging out of his mouth and his feet in the air. 

“Do you,” Dick says, chewing on his bottom lip. “Do you like guys?”

Wally gives him the _weirdest_ look, then bites the end off of each of the twizzlers. “Nooo,” he says slowly, like Dick has all the cognitive function of a two year old. “Do _you_?”

“No,” Dick says confidently. “It’s just. You know. We fool around all the time and --”

“Idiot,” Wally laughs and throws his basketball pillow at him. “That’s just buddy stuff.”

“Oh,” Dick says. He guesses that makes more sense than what he was thinking. “Cool.”

After that they actually get some studying done and even later, Dick crawls into Wally’s bed and sucks him off and this time when Wally comes in his mouth, Dick swallows.

It’s _totally_ what buddies do.


End file.
